TwentyFour Hours
by InuApril1445
Summary: One day. That's how long Rikuo should stay out of trouble without the help of his Night form. Let's watch and see what happens.
1. The Deal

**I do not own Nurarihyon. It's just a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really interesting story that warrants a really interesting fanfic. Please enjoy!**

"So," Rikuo said, moving his chess piece, "do you have feelings for Kana?" He placed his rook in front of Nurarihyon's grandon's king. "Check."

Nurarihyon's granson, also know as Night Rikuo, placed his chin in his hand, thinking either about chess or the question. Finally, he moved his bishop, blocking Rikuo's path to his king. "I guess she's all right, but I'm not one for crushes. I find them to be overrated. However, she's a good friend, wouldn't you agree?"

Now it was Rikuo's turn for silence, whether it be for his next move or the question. Finally, he took his pawn and ate Night Rikuo's bishop. "Yes, I agree fully. If you want to think about it, she's the reason that I became aware of you. And, you do realize, it's the pawns that you have to look out for."

Night Rikuo nodded thoughtfully, not thinking that much. He moved his king to the right. "Yep. It's the pawns. Speaking of friends, I see that you and Yuki Onna are getting along."

Rikuo blushed. "Yeah, but while you're trying to distract me, I've checkmated you." Rikuo slammed his knight down, two steps above and one to the left of Night Rikuo's king. With a big grin, Rikuo smiled. "And people call you the strategist."

Night Rikuo tutted. "You give yourself less credited than is due."

"Wake up, son!"

"Did you say something?" Rikuo asked.

Night Rikuo shrugged. "See you again tomorrow night for a rematch. I don't take defeat easily."

8)

"Wake up, son!" Wakana Nura gently squeezed her son's shoulder, a smile on her face. "Come on, you're the one who wants to go to school. As is, you're probably going to be late."

Rikuo jumped out of bed, automatically reaching for his glasses. He yawned as he put them on, then processed his mother's words. "Late?" he shouted, jumping out of bed. "Oh no!"

Breaking records, Rikuo got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and was out the door in thirty seconds. Running after the train, he pleaded in his mind for it to wait.

_You know, you go through this same schedule every day,_ Night Rikuo taunted in the back of Rikuo's mind.

_Oh, be quiet. It's your fault for dragging out that chess game with your small talk,_ Rikuo snapped back.

_I think you quite enjoyed it. Oh, look, here comes Kana. Be careful. You wouldn't want to upset your betrothed. _Rikuo could have sworn he heard chuckling in the background.

_You enjoy this way too much._ Rikuo rolled his eyes.

"Hi Rikuo!" Kana waved. She enjoyed his company so much, and usually tried to wait for him, even though he mostly showed up late. If the train left, she'd just run with him and blame her sleepiness for keeping her late. He was kind and sweet, not like most boys in her class.

"Hi, Kana!" Rikuo replied, slowing down as he caught up with her. Suddenly, the train whistle blew. Panting, Rikuo grabbed Kana's hand and raced up the steps to the subway. "Come on. There's no way we can be late again!"

Kana held back giggles. They'd been late so much this semester, she doubted that another time would hurt that much.

"Mast-I mean Rikuo!" Kana looked back, then turned her head forward again. It was Tsurara.

Rikuo looked back and took a deep breath. There was Yuki Onna. Even if he wasn't on time, she always was. She was an excellent body guard and all, but Rikuo sometimes wished that his life would be simple enough to allow him to go to school alone. Not that he minded Yuki Onna's company. Behind her was Ao, his other trusty bodyguard. Rikuo stopped, letting them catch up. As soon as they did, he continued his race against the trees. With just milliseconds to spare, he caught the train door and held it open to his friends.

At school, Rikuo breathed a sigh of relief. School. One of the most normal parts of his life.

_You have an alter ego. Nothing about you is normal._ Night Rikuo knew just the right thing to say to make Rikuo irked.

_Yeah, well, at least I'm the dominant personality. Top that._

_When you're shouting for help, I will._

_I've been training. I won't need your help that much._

_Sure. I give it twenty-four hours._

_Is that a deal?_

_Sure, Rikuo. Sure, it's a deal._

Rikuo smiled. Twenty-four hours. He could stay out of trouble for that long with no problems. He looked at his watch. Eight forty-five. Rikuo's smile widened. It was a Friday. All he had to do was get through school, go directly home, maybe nap a little, and sleep in. He could totally do that without getting attacked.

_You're on!_ Rikuo said in his mind. He was careful to keep these conversations in his head. Once, he had made a comment out loud. Boy, did he get some weird stares after that.

Tsurara, as she was known in school, came up to Rikuo. "Are you okay, Rikuo?" He blushed, nodding his head. "Well, then, get to class. You have thirty seconds!" She patted him on the shoulder to encourage him to go.

"Ayyyyyy! Coooold!" Rikuo yelled, jumping out of his socks.

Tsurara stared dumbstruck at her hands, then bowed profusely. "Gomenasai! Sorry! Sorry!"

Rikuo rubbed his shoulder, chuckling. "No prob! It was actually kind of nice."

Tsurara smiled. "Thanks, Mast-Rikuo."

Rikuo smiled as he turned. Even though she had spent months in school with him, she still seemed to like calling him master. Night Rikuo had joked about that for days. I mean, how could Rikuo have a relationship with someone who constantly called him master?

_Ah, well. _ Thought Rikuo, appreciating the silence in his mind for the first time that day. _Twenty-four hours. Boy, will Night Rikuo have to pay up._ Rikuo wasn't too sure how, but Night Rikuo was full of surprises, and when he lost, he lost fairly.

_Beware of the pawns,_ Night Rikuo chuckled, breaking the silence.

_Oh…boy…_ If Rikuo could have groaned in his thoughts. He would have.

**All righty. That's chapter one. If you want me to continue, press one. If you want the message repeated, press two…Oh, wait. This isn't a phone. Anyway, please review and comment. If I don't get any, I might not feel motivated to write the next chapter. Sorry, that's just how I roll. So, please review! InuApril's out for now!**


	2. And so the Bell Rang

**Guess who's back? That's right, it's good old InuApril! Sorry for the wait on the second chapter, but, in my defense (I always have a defense statement), I was trying to figure out what to call this next chapter…Hey, don't give me that look! Naming chapters is very important! I mean, "Chapter 2" is fine and all, but where's the pizzazz? Now, before I forget, here's a little reminder; I DON'T OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO! But I like making Rikuo suffer. Now that the foreshadowing is done, let's get on with the story. Annnnnnd…BEGIN!**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. _Yes!_ Rikuo thought happily. _Now I've only got…six more periods to go. Ah, no._ So far, Rikuo had gotten through his first three periods without much difficulty, except for the average challenge of school. But that was to be expected. To be precise, the only youkai Rikuo had encountered all day were Yuki Onna and Ao. So far, so good. Things were looking pretty good for Rikuo.

The Third Heir had been ignoring his classes all morning. Something had been bothering him. Something that Night Rikuo had said. Sure, pawns were important. The young master had been the first to say that. But, there was a problem with Night Rikuo's plot. Even if a youkai was to appear right now, at this very moment, Rikuo's night form wouldn't be able to come out. He was called _Night_ Rikuo after all. So, for around half the allotted time, Rikuo would be on his own anyway. Just like every other day.

So, here was the confusing bit. Why would Night Rikuo make a deal where there was only a fifty fifty chance of him winning? Sure, those were decent odds, but whenever Rikuo and Night Rikuo had strategized together, they had always agreed that fifty fifty was too low for them and too high for the opponent.

"Rikuo." Rikuo jumped, preparing for the worst. He turned around, his body taking a firm battling stance, then he quickly hid his fear, forcing his body to relax.

"Hi Tsurara!" he said cheerfully, hoping that his bodyguard hadn't noticed his unusual anxiety. Normally, he was relatively calm at school.

Oikawa stared at him curiously. A bead of sweat formed on Rikuo's brow. Finally, she asked, "You ready for lunch?" She held up the lunch Wakana had made for him.

Rikuo sighed with relief, then nodded. Lunch. Along with normal, human schoolwork, eating lunch with his friends was one of the most peaceful times of his day. They always ate alone, up on the roof of the school. To be honest, most of the kids in the group weren't even sure if that was allowed. But it was fun. And the view of Ukiyoe Town was magnificent. And sometimes, if you were lucky, a light breeze would wisp playfully around you, letting you know that all was peaceful in Tokyo.

8)

Today, when Rikuo and Tsurara finally arrived at the top of the roof, Rikuo knew that no playful wind would calm him today. _Is it just a coincidence, or did Night Rikuo plan this?_

_Me, plan this? Now, how could I do this without knowing in advance that we would make this deal today? Hmmm, Rikuo? Oh, dominant personality?_ So much for the silence. Rikuo knew it was too good to be true.

_Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny, Night Rikuo._ But Rikuo didn't have time to make commentary in his head. He was quite preoccupied with the spectacle on the roof.

What had begun as a clear, bright day was now a storm that could contend with some of the greatest typhoons to ever hit Japan. Nothing had been on the weather charts at all, yet here it was. Rikuo could practically see the wind whirling around the roof. Suspicious, Rikuo widened his gaze, letting it cover the entire diameter of Ukiyoe Town. Just as he suspected, the roof was the only part being affected by the storm. He was almost positive that if he looked at the base of the school, it would be bright and sunny. Which could only mean one thing.

"Youkai!" Yuki Onna shouted, pointing at a silhouette in the center of the storm. She needn't have pointed it out. Rikuo could see it plainly. Before he could do anything else, he automatically checked to see if any of his fellow "Paranormal" troopers was in sight. Thankfully, it seemed that Yuki Onna and him were the only two up there.

_Well, look who lucked out,_ Night Rikuo mused.

_Be quiet,_ Rikuo snapped.

_I believe you're missing something…_ Night Rikuo seemed to leave then, as much as he could leave anyway. How could he, seeing how he was inside Rikuo's mind.

There, standing in the doorway, mouth agape, was Kana Ienaga. Yuki Onna followed his gaze, then rolled her eyes. She was still in her human guise, so the girl wouldn't suspect anything…except for the demon within the wind. Yuki Onna walked over to Rikuo, keeping her eyes on the yokai. "Should I freeze her?" she whispered, leaning unnecessarily close to Rikuo. Kana's eyes were locked on the demon, so Yuki Onna didn't get the satisfaction of seeing her eyes bulge.

Rikuo started. "N-no!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face, trying to keep calm. "We can't do that, Yuki Onna!"

"So then, what should we do? We can't just let her see the demon! And the others are probably on the way up to the roof as well!" Yuki Onna's lips were in a pout. _One of these days,_ she thought hopefully.

Rikuo didn't give it a second thought. "You go there and keep them safe, or at least in the building with everyone else. I'll keep this yokai busy. If you can, come back." Yuki Onna's mouth was already open to protest, but Rikuo pushed her toward Kana. "There's no time!" he shouted. He was sure he would be hearing about this later. Probably when he finally got to the main house. In the meantime, there was this yokai to deal with.

Yuki Onna bowed. "All right, Master." Rikuo frowned. He would definitely be hearing about this later. He turned his back on Yuki Onna and Kana, standing in between the demon in the wind and his two dearest friends.

He heard the door close before he drew his sword. After the first few encounters with yokai at school, Yuki Onna had insisted that he carry some sort of weapon. He had consented, but only if she did the sewing.

As it turned out, Yuki Onna could make a large profit as a seamstress. You could only see the hem in his pants if you knew what you were looking for. With a highly practiced motion, Rikuo grasped the cloth just below his pocket, turned it counterclockwise, and tugged. Out came a sharp, double edged sword with a wooden sheathe. It was lightweight, small, and most importantly, easy to hide. Only he and Yuki Onna knew about this. And Night Rikuo, of course.

"Stop now!" Rikuo called up, lowering his voice into that authoritative growl that he used during yokai meeting. "By order of the Nura Clan, rulers and protectors of this region, cease your wind and proceed away calmly! No harm will befall you if you simply leave now!"

"And why would I do that?" the figure asked. His voice was high-pitched, like that of an eight year old boy. As he came closer, almost as though he was floating, Rikuo could distinguish his features. He had long, brown hair, flowing this way and that in the wind. He had large, blue eyes, but in them, Rikuo could see the glint of pure evil. He hated that glint.

The figure was dressed in a school uniform, leading Rikuo to believe that he had been planning this moment at least since that morning, waiting to get him relatively alone. Ao had class during this time, and most demons considered Yuki Onna a minimal threat. Those demons usually didn't last long.

"The fun's just about to start!" the yokai cried. Suddenly, a blast of wind hit Rikuo right in the gut, just like a punch. Rikuo couldn't defend himself. There was no time, no object to strike. "Ha! You aren't that strong. Ah well, at least I, Kazeshima, will enjoy every last second of your useless life!"

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, signaling the start of eating and massacre.


	3. An Eating Massacre

**Disclaimer: I, InuApril1445, hereby declare to all the readers of the universe, that I do not, in fact, own Nurarihyon no Mago. This can be made apparent by the fact that for the longest time, I couldn't even spell it. So, there. That was my torture of the day. Let us proceed to the story!**

**By the way, in case anyone was interested, Kazeshima is derived from two Japanese words. Kaze means wind, and shima means evil. So, basically, I just named my evil wind dude "Evil Wind". Now, here's the real story!**

_I'm too nice,_ Yuki Onna, or Tsurara, as her current guise was called, thought as she stood staring at Kana. "What? A yokai? I didn't see anything! Ha, ha!" The laugh seemd forced, even to Tsurara. "Anyway, why don't we go looking for Kiyotsugu and the others? We should tell them that today's not a good day to be on the roof. I mean, did you see that storm?" Tsurara choked out another fit of laughter, then grabbed Kana's arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Kana yelled. "But wasn't Rikuo up there too!"

_Drat! She actually did see us!_ "No. He was still in the classroom when I left him. He was busy getting my lunch." Tsurara saw that scowl form on Kana's lips. Oh, how she enjoyed that look. But she wouldn't tell Rikuo. He was too kind for anyone to be anything but happy.

But that wasn't to say that he wouldn't do everything in his power to make this lunch period the most miserable hour that the wind yokai had ever seen.

._.

In the lunchroom of Ukiyoe Middle School, a true panic was ensuing. It had started out normally. Everyone walked in with their individual cliques, the cheerleaders with the cheerleaders, chess champs with chess champs, that sort of thing. After the late bell rang, a few straggler students came waltzing in. After all, can you really be later for lunch?

It was actually precisely eight minutes after the lunch bell rang, as the first gust of wind attacked Rikuo that the true madness began. All the kids were talking and laughing. A few were in the lunch line, waiting to pay for their meal.

That was when the first wave of rats attacked.

A scream pierced through what was once a happy scene, then another, and another. Nothing the faculty or staff did could stop the flow of rats. They seemd to be coming out of nowhere, in an infinite flood of dirty fur and red eyes.

:(

"Kazeshima!" Rikuo yelled, doubled over after that blow to his stomach. "I'll ask you again nicely. Leave. Now! Whoever put you up to this is not worth a humiliating defeat!"

"Oh, and who is it that will deliver such a loss to me? Certainly not you, puny human!" Kazeshima let out a thunderous laugh that seemed to shake the school's roof. Rikuo carefully widened his stance. He flipped his sword from his left hand to his right.

"Is that your final answer?" Rikuo asked, slightly bending his knees.

"Hmm, let me think…Of course it is, you fool!" Kazeshima released another gust of wind. This time, however, Rikuo was ready. As Kazeshima twitched his finger, Rikuo leaped to the other side of the roof, being careful to land on his toes in case the yokai let out another gust.

"You should have taken my offer," Rikuo said, almost as if he was sorry Kazeshima hadn't. "Your technique is obvious. Every time you move a specific joint, a blast of air strikes at a corresponding area. Really, you should have been more subtle. Unfortunately, it's too late for you now." Rikuo jumped, covering half the length of the roof, reaching an impossible height above Kazeshima. Twirling his sword, he let out a samurai yell and slashed down as hard as he could on Kazeshima's head. They both went down, creating a huge dent in the roof where they landed. "There," Rikuo panted, slowly stepping away from Kazeshima's struggling form. The third heir's leg was badly bruised, and his school suit was slightly ripped, but other than that, he was fine.

Suddenly, Kazeshima started cackling, a maniacal, villain's laugh. "You think it's over? You think I could possibly be defeated that easily by a human? I don't care if you are the heir of the Nura clan! You couldn't hurt a fly with that kind of power. PUNY!" Before Rikuo could react, Kazeshima seemed to implode, deepening the roof's already large crater. If Rikuo's life wasn't in danger, he might have worried about the type of structural damage he was creating. But, his life _was_ in danger, so he had more important things to worry about.

Rikuo hopped three times, trying to get away from the blast of powerful wind and debris that Kazeshima had sent flying in all directions. Reflexively, he managed to block a cement block our two with his sword, but he wasn't fast enough. One managed to scrape his face while another hit his knee. He buckled under the impact, but righted himself quickly. He wouldn't let the pain distract him. And he certainly wouldn't let Kazeshima see that pain.

_Twenty-four hours seems like a long time now, doesn't it?_ Night Rikuo taunted.

"Go back to whatever corner you came from!" Rikuo shouted. This time, he heard to pairs of voices laughing together, one fading in the distance of his mind, the other one from behind, approaching at a break-neck pace.

Rikuo turned around, already holding his sword in a blocking position that his counterpart used quite often in battle. Kazeshima just went through it, through Rikuo in the process. Rikuo felt a horrible chill wash over him, worse than Yuki Onna's cold hands. This was like a breeze bringing in the horrible sense of frostbite, where as Yuki Onna's touch was that of an ice cream spilled on your hands.

After a second, Rikuo regained his composure, and turned around once more to face Kazeshima.

But the yokai was gone.

"Well, this is just peachy," Rikuo grumbled. The last thing he wanted was to worry about that kind of yokai coming to haunt him. "I liked it better when I didn't know what Night Rikuo was going to send after me." He sighed. "I guess I'd better go catch up with Yuki Onna and Kana. I hope they didn't get into too much trouble." Rikuo started walking. Stopped for a second, then ran. _Yuki Onna wouldn't freeze Kana after I asked her not to…Would she?_

…

"NOOOOOO! You did not just see a yokai on the roof! How could you two possibly see him? I'm the one destined to come face to face with yokai!" Kiyotsugu cried. Tsurara and Kana had found him and the rest of the Paranormal Patrol on the outside hallway between the stairs to the roof and the cafeteria door. The group had taken awhile because Kiyotsugu had supposedly heard a door coming from the walls behind the lunchroom. That was when they ran across the two girls. For some reason, they had been having a heated argument about whether or not Rikuo was really in his classroom. Of course, Kiyotsugu didn't care about that. "It's just not fair!"

Tsurara sighed and quickly put on a smile. "Well, why don't we just eat lunch in the cafeteria? You know, change of scenery!"

Kana stared at Tsurara. "But what about Rikuo? He sure is taking a long time to come down from the roof."

"He wasn't on the roof!" Tsurara yelled.

"He's on the roof?" Kiyotsugu asked. "Well, let's just meet him up there!"

As the group turned around and Tsurara struggled to think of some new excuse to say, Rikuo came running down the stairs. He was bruised all over, with several rips in his jacket and an evident limp in his right leg, but other than that, he was smiling, as per usual.

"Master!" Tsurara exclaimed, momentarily shocked by Rikuo's appearance. Realizing her mistake, she caught herself. "Uh, the master of the school told you not to, Rikuo!" When everyone gave her that confused look, she added. "He told you not to run on the roof without tying your shoelaces. You should have listened. You probably fell all over the place! What were you thinking?"

Rikuo caught on quickly. "Oh, yeah. You know me! Such a klutz. I didn't even realize that my shoes were untied. I thought he was talking about yours!"

"So you were on the roof!" Kana exclaimed triumphantly.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Tsurara and Rikuo stared at each other. "For a little bit!" Rikuo elaborated. "But, let's not talk about that! Boy, am I hungry. And I don't want to go back to the roof! Whew, did I fall! What do you guys say to eating in the lunchroom for today?" No one argued, so Rikuo started walking toward the door.

As he got nearer, he heard this soft, annoying sound coming from the cafeteria. _Oh no,_ he thought.

_Oh yes!_ Night Rikuo exclaimed. _Let's see, what to do, what to do?_

_You can't even come out yet, so just be quiet. You're not being helpful at all._ Rikuo opened the door…

…and saw a furry mass of ugly fur covering the walls and floors of the lunchroom.

"Eeew," he groaned, then turned, an excuse already forming on his lips.

**All right! Next chapter will come shortly. In the meantime, please comment! Thank you!**


	4. Rat Attack

**Me: Hey Rikuo!**

**Rikuo: Hi…**

**Me: Guess what?**

**Rikuo: What?**

**Me: Is what a guess?**

**Night Rikuo: Just get on with it. You're worse than a yokai invasion.**

**Me: Geez, someone's touchy today. Well, what I was trying to say is that I don't own you guys, or your show, Nurarihyon no Mago.**

**Night Rikuo: Everyone knows that.**

**Rikuo: It's true.**

**Yuki Onna: Shhh, the chapter's about to begin!**

"Hey, guys, I'm really not that hungry! Why don't we just go for a short walk somewhere that's not…here?" Rikuo's voice cracked. He looked over to Tsurara for help, but she, at the same time, was trying to tell him something with her eyes. She was staring at his-

"Say, Rikuo, why do you have a sword?" Natsume asked. Tsurara slowly stepped into the shadows. Oh, how Rikuo wished to join her.

"Um, ah, I'm holding it for a…a friend!" Rikuo rubbed his head, trying to look innocent. "See, he's a real cosplayer. He wants to dress up as an onmyoji!" Rikuo pleaded Tsurara to help him, his eyes practically wider than his head.

"Yeah!" Tsurara said, stepping out of her corner, a huge smile on her face. "His name's Daisuke! Boy, does Daisuke love his cosplay or what!" Rikuo and Tsurara erupted with laughter, opening their eyes a crack to see if any of the members of the Kiyojuji patrol members were buying their story.

"Are you talking about Daisuke Kitatsuke from health class? I think I remember him. Boy, that kid was messed up." Everyone nodded. Rikuo and Tsurara shared a look. They had just made the guy, but apparently there was a cosplaying legend at Ukiyoe Middle School.

"Anyway, I think he's in the lunchroom," Rikuo said. His back was against the door. It was taking all of his strength not to let it fly open. "Why don't I go in and give him the sword. Hey, lunch is on me if you all can get to the play area before the bell rings."

"Come on, let's go!" Tsurara exclaimed, taking the hint. She started off, but Kana stayed behind. Tsurara let out an exasperated sigh. "We're leaving, Kana!" Tsurara started walking backward slowly.

However, Kana stayed behind, looking at Rikuo. _This is the last thing I need,_ Rikuo thought, trying to appear calm as the door hit his back. "Are you sure you're okay, Rikuo?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine!" Tsurara raced over and grabbed Kana's arm. With an obviously fake smile, she said, "I don't want to pay for my lunch today, Kana. Besides, I have some interesting things to say about that Daisuke kid." Rikuo smiled greatfully. Tsurara smiled back, then raced away, the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad trailing behind her. For middle schoolers, they certainly cared about their lunch money.

Rikuo sighed with relief. Gripping his sword, he braced himself, then let the doors fly open.

He was even more disgusted the second time.

_Night Rikuo, I don't know how you did it, or when, or why, but you are just nasty,_ Rikuo started hacking away at the rats, trying not to think too much about what he was doing.

_I'm a yokai, am I not? Aren't we renowned for a practical jokes?_

_I think we should talk about this later._

_Suit yourself._

Rikuo was in the middle of the cafeteria now. Everywhere he looked, there was either a panicked student, a panicked teacher, a panicked rat, or a panicked insect, all trying to leave this room filled with…well panic. Rikuo thought fast. Most of the rats that were not panicking were all converging on him, meaning that he was the main target. The chaos in the lunchroom was just a diversion. No one was actually being harmed, except for Rikuo himself, who already had a few rat bites. He jumped up onto a table, still defending himself against the seeming endless horde of rats.

Rikuo sucked in a deep breath. Even though he was in his human form, he still had a few of his yokai powers. He and his night self were one, after all. The only difference was that in his day form, Rikuo's powers required a bit more energy. In his mind, he decided to consult his night form on a few of the details from their arrangement.

_So, as long as I stay in this form, which I will, I'll have won the bet, right?_

_Riiiight,_ Night Rikuo replied, a little suspicious. As if he didn't already know what Rikuo was thinking.

_But I can use whatever methods I want to, say, yokai powers, right?_

_I suppose. Whatever you do, you're still not winning this deal._

_That's what you think._

With those finer points cleared up, Rikuo released his breath. He closed his eyes, clenched his arms, then let out a barrage of power, which took the form of invisible blades. They swept the cafeteria, scattering or completely obliterating the rats. Pretty soon, the cafeteria was still a mess, but it was a rat free mess.

Rikuo slumped to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Everything in the room was still. Fortunately, everybody seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Rikuo caught sight of one of the girls and followed her gaze up toward the ceiling.

_This is officially the longest day of my entire life,_ Rikuo thought. On the ceiling, crawling around, was a huge rat yokai. Rikuo didn't even want to think about where that thing had been. He didn't even want to strategize. Those rat bites must have had some sort of poison in them, or at least some nasty bacteria, because Rikuo's vision was getting hazy. He slumped on the ground, the sword falling from his grasp. He was still conscious, but just barely.

And he was hungry. It was lunch time after all. But the only one eating was a single girl, just entering the lunch room after having visited the roof. She had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her mouth. She was pretty lost in her thoughts. She could have sworn that she had felt an incredibly strong yokai aura on the roof, and that's where she and her friends usually ate lunch. But by the time she had shown up, there was nothing but a nasty breeze and a crater or two in the roof that hadn't been there the day before.

Grabbing another bite from her sandwich, she had felt another aura, this one smaller, but still very demonic. She gulped down the rest of her sandwich, stood in the doorway of the cafeteria, and looked up to see the yokai, crawling around like it was nobody's business. Little did it know that it was very much her business, as an onmyoji. She saw Rikuo on the ground. He must have been attacked.

"Yokai!" she screamed. "As a member of the Keikain clan, and an onmyoji with the ability to purify you, I, Yura Keikain, will destroy you. There is no choice in the matter, since you obviously are trying to harm the humans in this area." With expert dexterity, she took out her ofuda, these expired coupons to some mall that she never really cared about, and jumped onto a table for a better vantage point. "Prepare yourself, yokai!"

Meanwhile, Rikuo was resting on the ground. _Boy, did you luck out. Might as well catch a few z's while you're doing nothing._

_I won't be doing nothing, _Rikuo replied, pulling a box out of his sleeve. He clicked it open slowly. His body couldn't tolerate any other movements. He reached in and pulled out-

_Is that a bottle?_ Night Rikuo asked tauntingly.

Unashamedly, Rikuo replied, "Not just any bottle, Night form." With that, he lifted it to his lips and took a big gulp.

**Night Rikuo: That's cheap.**

**Me: I know, tell me about it.**

**Rikuo: Hey! You do what you can in those situations.**

**Me: Anyway, thank you to all the readers, and, if you can, try to review!**

**Rikuo: Unless you don't want to see me get beat up.**

**Night Rikuo: Everyone likes a good fight, Rikuo. And yours, well, they always take the cake.**

**Me: True that.**


	5. Lunch Flies by When Fighting Yokai

**Me: So, Yuki Onna, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Rikuo?**

**Yuki Onna: W-what? Why do you want to know?**

**Me: I myself personally don't really care. Honestly, I think you two make an awesome couple. I just wanted to make you feel uncomfortable.**

**Yuki Onna: Wow, that's so nice. Baka.**

**Me: Hey, no need for insults! With the little Japanese I know, I still understand "idiot" when I hear it. Anyway, why don't you do the honors?**

**Yuki Onna: *sigh* Okay. InuApril over here doesn't own Nurarihyon no Mago. There. I'm leaving now.**

**Me: Aww, but you're going to miss the chapter!**

"Kurata!" Yuki Onna exclaimed. So far, she had been leading the Paranormal Investigation Squad in large circles around the school campus, and they were starting to get pretty annoyed. "Thank goodness you're here!" Running up to Ao, who was just exiting his class and getting ready to go to health, met her halfway. One look at the group told him that Rikuo wasn't with his bodyguard. Another at Yuki Onna explained what he needed to do.

"Yeah, Tsurara," he said, hand on the back of his head. "I was just heading to health. But, you know what, there's this really great place to eat lunch just outside the building. Let me show you guys where it is. Come on!" Ao wasn't to upset about the fact that he was obviously going to be late for health. He didn't like that class anyway.

"Now, that's showing initiative, Kurata!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Kurata's wide shoulders. "Even though you rarely show up to meetings for the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, when you do appear, you take the lead. Speaking of which, have you happened to see any yokai today?"

Kurata's eyes wandered over to Tsurara, who was slowly making her way back to the cafeteria. Seeing his helpless expression, she began nodding her head emphatically, pointing toward the school entrance. "Uh, um, yeah. You know, they're usually…outside the entrance of the school?" Tsurara gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, always outside the school!" Kurata gave a selling smile. Not that he needed it with Kiyotsugu as his audience.

"You had me at 'yeah'. Now, come on, gang, let's go!" Kiyotsugu started marching toward the entrance. Behind him, he didn't even notice the grumblings of, "I haven't even had lunch yet." "We've been going around in circles." And "Ugh."

Slipping by unnoticed, Yuki Onna made her way to the cafeteria.

.-,

Rikuo wasn't sure whether he should be impressed or scared.

But, he didn't really have to worry about that right then. For the first time in what seemed like forever. All he had to do was drink his mom's special anti-posion apple juice, eat, and watch Yura tear that rat yokai to pieces.

And that was some fun entertainment.

Awhile ago, Rikuo had argued with his mom that he would never need some "anti-poison" drink. He was going to a normal, human school after all. But she had insisted that as the Third Heir, it was his responsibility to prepare for everything. Now, Rikuo was so happy that his mom had one that argument. For the first time that day, Rikuo was actually relazing, even with Night Rikuo taunting him in the back of his mind.

_You're letting a girl fight your battles?_ Night Rikuo exclaimed. Rikuo just smiled.

_Hey, the best fighters know when not to fight. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when Yuki Onna defeated that guy who made everyone blind._

That made Night Rikuo pause. Then, _Are you insulting me?_

_No! Never!_ With that, Rikuo took another sip of that delicious apple juice, already feeling a bit of his strength returning.

After a little pause, Night Rikuo started talking again. _Sarcasm not appreciated. Anyway, how's a little apple juice and the food in your lunch box going to help you?_

Rikuo rolled his eyes._ Hmm, let me think. Well, I'd prefer _actual_ food to a knuckle sandwich any day. I mean, I spend my time studying, and I'm rewarded by yokai during one of the most important meals of the day?_

_Isn't that breakfast?_

_Just let me enjoy my meal in peace._

Then the rat was engulfed in a firey explosion that nearly blew the roof of the cafeteria off.

:)

Yura was easily defeating the rat yokai on the roof, and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Every ofuda hit its target. Now, with several extras in her skirt pocket that she had stitched in, all she had to do was hit its head. One shot, and the yokai would be purified. And the rat was making it incredibly easy for her. It was just up there on the roof scratching, howling, making angry eyes, but staying in one spot. "Purify!" Yura screamed as she released her ofuda. She knew it was going to hit its target. It was right on target. Everything was perfect.

Without even watching to see if the ofuda had hit the yokai, because she was so sure it would, Yura turned and started heading toward Rikuo. He seemed better, eating a sandwich and sipping on some apple juice. _He was probably attacked by the yokai before he could eat. He should quickly regain his strength, although a few of those wounds look pretty serious. _A few of what seemed like rat bites on his arms had turned an ugly shade of purple, and there was a huge tear from his thigh down to his ankle where a gash was bleeding slightly. Yura thought back to her medical onmyoji training. She could purify the rat bites, but the leg would need to be bandaged.

Then there was an explosion from up above.

Yura was tossed off her feet by the force of the blow and landed beside Rikuo, who was covered in rubble that had fallen from the roof. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her arm, and together, they shimmied under the nearest table before anymore debris could fall.

"Are you okay?" Yura asked, examining Rikuo. He nodded solemnly. "How's your leg? And those rat bites?"

Rikuo squinted, then twisted around so he could see his leg. His eyes widened when he saw the gash. "Hmph. I don't remember that being there." _Probably got it from one of those nasty rats. Or maybe it was Kazeshima._ Then he looked at the rat bites on his arms. They looked better than a few minutes ago, but they were still pretty gross. Purple was not his color. "Um, I'm fine, Yura. How about you? That explosion blocked my view of the rat yokai."

Yura took this time to take stock of her wounds. There was nothing. All her ofuda had been dead on, and the rat had not been near enough to her to pose any harm. She crawled out from underneath the table and looked up at the roof. Where the rat had been, there was a huge, gaping hole. She didn't see any sign of the rat, but she also didn't see any indication of its purification.

The doors to the cafeteria flung open, and Tsurara appeared. Rikuo looked over, then slowly started getting out from under the table, opposite Yura. She was too busy looking at the hole to notice him walk with a huge limp toward Tsurara.

"Rikuo, are you okay?" Tsurara asked, wrapping an arm around him for support.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Tsurara and Rikuo both jumped as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Then they looked at each other and started laughing. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so happy to be going back to class!"

Tsurara appraised him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Rikuo nodded firmly. "I've had worse."

"Yeah right!" Tsurara exclaimed, but she still helped him to his next class.

**Me: Well, that was interesting.**

**Yuki Onna: Thank goodness that's over.**

**Me: Don't forget to review. And you! I thought you were leaving!**

**Yuki Onna: Well, I couldn't pass off the chance to see Rikuo-sama in action!**

**Me: Mhm. Face it, you just wanted to see yourself in action.**

**Yuki Onna: *gasp*…Yeah, you're right.**

**Me: Aha!**


	6. Exterminating Time

**Me: I wonder if it matters that I have no idea what I'm going to write about?**

**Rikuo: Of course it matters! I'm putting my life on the line and you don't know what you're going to do?**

**Night Rikuo: I don't mind.**

**Rikuo: Of course you don't! If worse comes to worse, you're going to win!**

**Me: As much as I hate to end this banter, I should just remind everyone that I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

**Night Rikuo: Get on with the story. I can't wait to win.**

**Rikuo: What am I? Sushi?**

**Night Rikuo: Actually, yes.**

Five…Four…Three…Two…

BAM!

_Darn it!_ Rikuo thought, wondering, not for the first time that day, why he had agreed to Night Rikuo's little bet. _It's not so little now!_

Rikuo had been walking (cough limping) down the hall, coming from a drink at one of the school water fountains when the rat from the lunchroom had appeared when he was just one step from his home economics classroom. He had been counting down, hoping not to run into another yokai.

_It's the last half of the last period of the day,_ Rikuo thought, reaching for his sword, which Tsurara had quickly sewed back into its hiding place just before class. _I was really hoping I wouldn't have to deal with this._

Rikuo flinched, feeling the bruises covering each part of his body. He had been hard-pressed to hide it from the teachers. He didn't want to be sent to the nurse's office. If he wanted to go home, he would never take the nurse's route. That clinic smelled of disease.

Rikuo held his sword up in the offensive position, sizing up his rodent foe. It had looked prettier at the top of the cafeteria roof. Now, he could see the hundreds of fangs in its mouth, frothing, wanting to tear him to pieces.

_Nice images,_ Night Rikuo said inside Rikuo's head. Rikuo shook his head.

_Do you have to make a comment before I battle any yokai? It's not very helpful._

_I'm not trying to be helpful. I'm trying to win._

_Yeah, well, so I am I!_ With that, Rikuo charged at the rat yokai, barely suppressing a war cry. There were classes in session. The last thing he wanted to do was to attract unwanted attention.

_You're fighting a ginormous rat. I don't think subtlety is on your side this time._ Rikuo shook his head. The rat took that opportunity to raise his paw and take a swipe at what looked like dinner in its eyes.

Rikuo was knocked back. He could feel his arm aching now, but it wasn't his sword hand, so he ignored it and got back up. He'd have Yuki Onna whip up one of her ice packs as soon as he got back to the main house.

The rat's eyes gleamed with amusement. _Oh, so you think I'm funny, now?_ Rikuo thought. Gathering all his energy, he leaped into the air, flipping so that his feet landed on the roof. He was only there for a second. Using one of his infamous ninja moves, he jumped from the roof, momentarily disappearing for the rat's field of view. It turned around, looking everywhere for its prey.

"Hey, Ugly!" The rat turned around. With a swipe of finality, Rikuo brought his sword down, right in the middle of the rat's two eyes. To his surprise, before his sword had reached the floor, the rat had evaporated into a huge smoky air bubble, disintegrating right in front of his eyes.

Then the fire alarm went off, along with the sprinklers. All the kids and teachers came out, screaming down the halls. A few of them just smirked, proud to be getting out of class and acting all cool and classy. Rikuo fumbled with his sword, quickly hiding it before any teacher could come and see it.

"Rikuo!" Rikuo turned around. Kana was soaked, pushing her way through the crowd of students, a look of concern on her face. When she finally got to him, she panted for a second, catching her breath. "Whew. You're okay, right? You left home ecs, and then the alarm went off…Is that a cut? How'd you get that at the water fountain?"

Rikuo looked at where Kana was staring. Sure enough, there was a gash on his arm. It was bleeding, but not too badly. He had gotten it while trying to put away his sword. _After beating a rat, I cut myself by accident. I'm surprised you don't have anything to see about that, Night Rikuo._

_There's nothing to be said about that. It's just pretty sad._ Night Rikuo. Always the supportive yokai lord.

"Oh, you know me. I slipped and caught myself on the…um, water spouter thingee…" Rikuo started walking around Kana toward the doors leading outside of the school. He really hoped that excuse didn't sound as pathetic as it was.

Kana decided not to comment on his clumsiness. "Well, at least you're safe. Come on, let's get out of school!" Kana started toward the door, and pretty sure, she was out of sight, just like the rest of the students. Rikuo was once again alone in the halls. He looked around, making sure that the yokai aura had really dissipated. He sighed with relief when he felt nothing but his two body guards, who were standing stoically at the outside of Ukiyoe Middle School, waiting for anxiously for him.

_One rat down, one diabolic, evil, wind-controlling yokai to go._ Rikuo bent down, catching his breath. Then, painting a fake grin on his face, he crossed the hall, getting ready to assure Yuki Onna and Ao that he really was all right and that no mouse in Nura country could possibly take him down.

It was just a bonus when the principal declared school to be officially over for the day. With the rats in the kitchen, an inexplicable hole in the roof, and now a fire alarm going off, it was really a miracle that they didn't close down all together. Rikuo was the first one running away from the school, Yuki Onna and Ao, following close behind him.

Yura Keikan was the last to leave though. She was an onmyoji. She had sensed the yokai aura in those last few minutes of school. She had been running down the hall, the restroom pass in her hand, when she saw the puff of purified yokai.

And a beaten, out of breath Rikuo with a sword watching it flow away.

_I think it's time I pay another visit to Nura's house,_ she thought, heading toward that house where she had always sensed a strange, powerful aura. _I just hope he doesn't think me too rude for barging in, but I can't risk any humans getting hurt._

With a purposeful strut, she headed off, following in Rikuo's tracks.

**Please review! Thank you for reading this FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed tonight's entertainment! Random sentences at the end are always exciting!**


	7. A Yuki Onna Moment

**Me: Guess what?**

**Tsurara: What?**

**Me: I'm actually updating within a decent timeframe.**

**Tsurara: Gee, InuApril. It's a miracle.**

**Me: I know. Now, tell the nice people that I don't own you.**

**Tsurara: As the aide to Rikuo-sama, I hereby proclaim that InuApril does not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

**Me: But, man I wish I did.**

**Tsurara: Too bad, so sad.**

**Me: You sound very unenthusiastic today.**

**Tsurara: It's because you're here.**

**Me:…Onto the next chapter!**

"Good afternoon, Rikuo. How was school today?" A breeze lightly brushed Nurarihyon's robe as Rikuo walked right past him and turned a corner in the open hallways of the Main House. Seeing Yuki Onna, her eyes now amber, Nurarihyon asked, "Bad day?" Ice started forming on his shoulder when Yuki Onna just walked by him. Moving his arm in a circular motion, he rolled his eyes. "Talk about getting the cold shoulder. I tell you, kids these days…and I'm talking to no one. Now looks who's having a bad day…"

:)

"Rikuo-sama, what's happening?" Rikuo turned around. Yuki Onna didn't like that glazed look in his eyes. Something about him seemed, well, off. He hadn't looked this distraught since that whole "88 Demons of Shikoku" incident, when he'd realized he wasn't powerful enough to handle everything alone.

_Maybe it's time to remind him that he's not alone. That with me by his side, he'll never have to be_, Yuki Onna thought, taking a deep breath and getting ready to cheer up her master and best friend.

"So, Rikuo-sama, you remember that time that you caught Ao and Kurotabo in that hole? You were so proud, and Ao and Kurotabo didn't seemed to mind that you had somehow trapped them in a hole that you had them dig just the day before." Yuki Onna smiled. His eyes were starting to focus. He was coming back.

"Listen, Rikuo-sama, I know that today was rough, what with all those yokai attacking the school and all," Yuki Onna said, shuddering just at the thought of Kazeshima, "but don't worry. I mean, it's not like that happens every day. Now, why don't you let me get you one of my famous ice packs?" With that, Yuki Onna walked out. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, Rikuo called.

"Hey, Yuki Onna?"

"Yes, Rikuo-sama?" Those were the first words he'd spoken to her after school.

"You don't have to include the title with the name. I'm just Rikuo, and you're just Yuki Onna."

Yuki Onna smiled. "Hai! And…don't forget about Tsurara Oikawa!"

Rikuo watched her go, remembering how she was always beside him, whether it be in battle or schoolwork, talking with friends or defeating enemies.

_See, there's that little crush we were discussing this morning._

And then Night Rikuo had to go and ruin it.

_Hey, you shouldn't talk. You're not the one who's going to have to deal with all these bruises. When you make these deals, can you at least take the next few weeks into account?_

_Stop whining. You want to get stronger, don't you?_

Rikuo smiled. _Nah, not really. I'm pretty strong, even though I'm just a human. Stronger than you are, sometimes._

After that, Rikuo completely blocked out the following taunts that Night Rikuo threw at him in his head. But, in the very darkest corners of his mind, Night Rikuo was pleased. Whether he knew it or not, his day-form was getting stronger.

"Rikuo?" Hearing the feminine voice, Rikuo instinctively headed toward the door.

"Hey, Yuki Onna, where is Ao anywaaaaaa-Hi Yura!" Rikuo said, feeling that all too familiar knot in his stomach.

_Oh no! Yura's here and all the yokai are just hanging around the house everywhere. I'm dead. D-E-A-D dead!_

"About school today…" Yura said, making an effort not to meet Rikuo's huge, innocent, glasses covered eyes. Kana had said that Rikuo didn't need glasses. After the rat yokai incident, Yura wondered if he actually did. She also wondered what other secrets he could be hiding. She had to find out, for the sake of all the humans in Ukiyoe Town.

"I know, it was so weird. All those alarms and stuff. I'm just glad that we got out of school early!" Rikuo said, barely keeping the term "yokai" out of his vocabulary.

Yura blinked. "You didn't notice anything unusual?"

"No, nope. No way. It was just a normal, boring day-"

"Ending with you purifying a rat yokai."

_Ooooh. If this didn't affect both of us, I would totally say that your cover has been blown completely off._

_Not now, I'm trying to think of an excuse. Ummm, uhh._

"Ummm, uhh," Rikuo eloquently said, trying to differentiate his thoughts toward Night Rikuo and Yura. "You mean that huge rat thing that was in the hallway? I thought that was just some prank! Yeah, by that cosplaying guy…"

"Daisuke Kitatsuke? Oh, yeah, I've heard of him. There's a giant rat in anime?" Rikuo could hear the disbelief in his voice. If it wasn't for their history, Yura would probably be letting her shikigami fly by now.

"Listen, Yura, nothing completely out of the ordinary or yokai related happened at school to-"

"Rikuo! I have your ice pack!" Rikuo groaned. Of all the rotten timing to hear that sing-song voice.

Yuki Onna acted fast, taking in the situation. Yura, Rikuo, alone in a room. After a few blinks, she was Tsurara Oikawa. "Oh, I didn't know we had company today!"

"There were a lot of things I didn't know about today…" Rikuo sighed, crossing his legs and taking a seat on the floor.

_And oh, so much more fun yet to come,_ Night Rikuo foreshadowed. Rikuo groaned, but Tsurara and Yura just assumed it was from his infinite bruises that he was currently making worse by sitting on the hardwood floor.

**All righty. Review. It makes the author happy. And, there's nothing better than a happy author!**


	8. The Main House Tour

**Me: Hey, Rikuo. Today's been a tough day for you, hasn't it?**

**Rikuo: Yeah, now that you mention it-**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Awesome. Now, ladies and gentlemen, listen to me talk! I don't own Nurarihyon!...Anything to add, Rikuo?**

**Rikuo: Why? You're just going to interr-**

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

**Rikuo: Ugh!**

Rikuo was staring at Tsurara who was staring at Yura who was staring at Rikuo. "Is that ice pack making you feel better, Rikuo?" Tsurara finally asked, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

Rikuo shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, it's really helping with the swelling."

Yura shifted her gaze to Tsurara. "Where did you learn to make such valuable healing items, Oikawa?"

Tsurara glanced upward, blushing. "I'm just really good when it comes to ice, I suppose. I can heal minor injuries with it sometimes." She paused, then added, "I think it's an Oikawa family trait."

Yura nodded. She knew what it was like to have a legacy pass down from generation to generation. "I have always wondered, Oikawa, and I hope I'm not intruding too much, but why are you with Rikuo so much? You're always at his house and around him at school and on field trips. Many of the girls at school think you have a crush on him."

Tsurara's blush deepened, covering her entire face. "W-Well, I, uum-"

"Her family was hired long ago by my grandfather to help out. Something like a mutual contract, right, Tsurara?" Rikuo interjected. She nodded eagerly, silently thanking the Third. "The contract became null recently, but Tsurara and I have known each other since childhood, so we enjoy each other's company."

"I see," Yura said. She slowly got up. "Would you mind if I took another look around the house, Nura?"

Rikuo's eyes bulged. "Um, sure, Yura. Just let me escort you-Oh!" Rikuo slumped down. Somehow, his bruises and cuts seemed to hurt more now that he had relaxed a little than when he had been fighting with them. However, he ignored it, wincing as he got up.

"No, Rikuo! You should rest!" Tsurara violently shoved him back down. Rikuo grunted. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Rikuo-sa –um, uh- Rikuo! But you really should stay and rest. I know this house well enough to escort Yura. You just heal." When Yura had left the room and went outside, she whispered, "We can't have you hurting yourself. Something in my gut tells me that the yokai aren't done yet. You must be strong enough when they come. I can handle Yura and the main household."

"Oikawa?" Yura called from outside.

"Coming!" Tsurara called, her eyes momentarily flashing as Yuki Onna's. "And you stay here, Rikuo!"

Rikuo sat back and watched the two girls leave. _Boy, are you lucking out today. First Yura saves you hiney, now Yuki Onna is protecting you. What's next, I wonder? Oh, wait! I know what's coming next! Would you like to know?_

Rikuo sighed, trying to block out his night form. But then, _Wait, you're just going to tell me?_

_Sure, why not. It's too late for you to try anything that you wouldn't have thought of during the fight._ Rikuo gulped, staring at the shadows that entered the room. By the look of things, and the watch on his wrist, it was five o'clock in the afternoon. Fifteen more hours until this horrible deal was over with. _You should be wary of the one-eyed man, Rikuo. He and the wind have a reputation._

With that, Night Rikuo left subconsciously. Inside Rikuo's mind, he smiled. _It will be fantastic when I win this bet. Plus, who doesn't love a good fight?_

Rikuo, in the meantime, stared frantically around the room. "The one-eyed man" could be anyone, but in the main house, there was only one. Hitotsume Nyudo. But, as far as Rikuo knew, he had always been loyal to the clan.

_So was Gyuki, though, and look how well that turned out. I had to fight him practically to the death._

_Um, I had to fight him,_ Night Rikuo clarified, momentarily stepping out of his mind-box of silence.

Rikuo got up, adrenaline making him forget his injuries. He started pacing around the room. When he saw that his wound in his leg had reopened, though, he sat back down. "Ugh, this is hopeless!" Rikuo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He started anxiously tapping his foot. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. "Don't worry. This isn't so bad. I mean, I planned the defeat of the 88 Demons of Shikoku when they attacked the main branch, I can most definitely defend myself for a day."

Rikuo looked up at the ceiling. "I just hope that Yuki Onna is doing okay with Yura. And I hope the other yokai in the house are behaving."

…

There was a party in the meeting room of the main house. "Come on, Kurotabo! You can't possibly be done already! There's still a whole n'other cake to finish off here!" Ao chided his frenemy. Kurotabo responded by digging his entire face, minus the hat, into the platter, somehow managing to keep his clothes spotless.

"Take that, Ao!" Kurotabo exclaimed.

"Now, come on, guys. What are we even celebrating tonight?" Kubinashi asked, stepping around the multitudes of smaller yokai.

"It's a Friday! What's not to celebrate?" Kejoro exclaimed, daintily reaching the middle of the room to the boys. "The dishes for the weekend are all prepared and I've finished cleaning! That in and of itself deserves a celebration!"

Kubinashi rolled his eyes, but joined in the fun. After all, it wasn't like that omnyoji was there or anything. Nope, his master hadn't brought her or any of his human friends in a while. It was time to relax.

…

"So, nothing unusual has happened around the house lately? It is rather old and yokai could be lurking anywhere in a place this huge."

"Nope," Tsurara answered, getting tired of answering the same questions over and over again. "Yura, nothing unusual ever happens in this house. Why do you constantly come over to check?"

Yura smiled. "So, you do have a crush on Rikuo!" Yura turned, smiling. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to use yokai as an excuse to get close to him or anything. I simply want to protect him and every other human in this town from yokai who would do them harm."

Tsurara wasn't sure whether to blush or to hide. Instead, she decided to just ask a question. "Why does everyone assume that I'm in love with Rikuo?" Whoops. She hadn't wanted to continue _that_ conversation.

Yura gave her a dubious look. "It's the way you stare at him. It is obvious that you admire him. He is a nice guy, Tsurara. But, I'd be careful. You aren't the only girl in Ukiyoe Middle to have a crush on him. I see Kana staring at him the same way."

Kana. Now there was a name that Tsurara really didn't feeling like talking about. It was just something about her…

Yura gasped. "I sense a yokai presence. No, several. And, it's right nearby." Tsurara started, swiveling her head left and right. The only building in the area was…the meeting room.

_No! Those doofuses can't be having a party now!_ Acting excited, Tsurara ran ahead of Yura, calling out, "Ooh! Yokai! I can't wait to see one! This will be fun, YURA KEIKAN!"

…

"YURA KEIKAN!" Everyone in the meeting room stopped, pausing for a moment, registering that name.

Natto Kozo was the first one to react. "Omnyoji!" He exclaimed, running wildly. When he accidentally hit a wall, everyone else followed suit, panicking, trying to find a place to hide, not quite covering up their yokai aura.

"Ah, great. Right when I was thinking that we wouldn't have to deal with her!" Kubinashi exclaimed, exasperated. He picked up an unconscious Natto Kozo. "By the way, you might want to look before you run next time."

…

Rikuo was calm now. He had managed to slow down his overworked mind and find peace in his small room. Yuki Onna would be fine. Yura would be fine. He would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

Then the paper door flew open as a huge gust of wind swept through the room, rustling Rikuo's hair. Taking a deep breath, he grasped his katana tightly.

_Okay, so maybe not tonight, but still, everything will be fine…Right?_

**Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be a battle, possibly two simultaneous ones if I feel like it. But, the moral of this whole paragraph thing? Press the button below and leave a message after the username! Till next time!**


	9. Tick Tock Time Stops

**Me: Hey, Rikuo, you remember the last time I updated?**

**Rikuo: No.**

**Me: Well, look up.**

**Rikuo: Wow. So you've been procrastinating for over a month and you didn't have the decency to update on a critical part?**

**Me: Well, when you put it that way…**

**Rikuo: How is anyone supposed to remember the storyline?**

**Me: …FLASHBACK!**

_Yura gasped. "I sense a yokai presence. No, several. And, it's right nearby." Tsurara started, swiveling her head left and right. The only building in the area was…the meeting room._

_No! Those doofuses can't be having a party now! Acting excited, Tsurara ran ahead of Yura, calling out, "Ooh! Yokai! I can't wait to see one! This will be fun, YURA KEIKAN!"_

…

_"YURA KEIKAN!" Everyone in the meeting room stopped, pausing for a moment, registering that name._

_Natto Kozo was the first one to react. "Omnyoji!" He exclaimed, running wildly. When he accidentally hit a wall, everyone else followed suit, panicking, trying to find a place to hide, not quite covering up their yokai aura._

_"Ah, great. Right when I was thinking that we wouldn't have to deal with her!" Kubinashi exclaimed, exasperated. He picked up an unconscious Natto Kozo. "By the way, you might want to look before you run next time."_

…

_Rikuo was calm now. He had managed to slow down his overworked mind and find peace in his small room. Yuki Onna would be fine. Yura would be fine. He would be fine._

_Everything would be fine._

_Then the paper door flew open as a huge gust of wind swept through the room, rustling Rikuo's hair. Taking a deep breath, he grasped his katana tightly._

_Okay, so maybe not tonight, but still, everything will be fine…Right?_

**Rikuo: No, you did not just copy and paste that.**

**Me: Stop being such a whiny pants and say the disclaimer!**

**Rikuo: Fine, but only because you promised to give me a break.**

**Me: …**

**Rikuo: Guess what, readers? InuApril does not own me or the show or the manga. Thank the anime overlords!**

**Me: All right. This intro has been long enough. Here's the next chapter of Twenty-Four Hours!**

"How did you find me?" Rikuo asked, slowly getting up from his once-comfortable position on the hardwood floor. He was facing Kazeshima, the wind yokai from the roof of Ukiyoe Middle School.

"I am the wind! How do you think I found you?" Kazeshima cackled. Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you were stalking me?"

Everything was deadly silent, except for the distinct rustling of leaves outside the paper door that now separated the two powerful yokai from the world.

"You did not just say that," Kazeshima breathed. With a lunge, he screeched, "You did not just say that!"

Rikuo sidestepped, barely avoiding the claws that seemed to come from nowhere. He looked around. Kazeshima was still by the door, and yet Rikuo could have sworn that he had just seen the yokai lunge. His head swiveled around, taking in his surroundings. Kazeshima smiled. "Awww, is the little human confused?"

Rikuo caught the movement from the corner of his eyes. He sidestepped again, placing him two strides away from Kazeshima. The yokai resembled a Cheshire cat, now, with his ever-widening grin. "You can't beat the wind, little human?"

Rikuo took a deep breath. At this rate, Kazeshima would tire him out and beat him easily, before the sun even had a chance to go down. The Third Heir would have to do something drastic if he wanted to change the tide, or in the case, the wind.

Sliding his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, he squinted, concentrating only on the yokai in front of him. It was obvious that with one more attack, the two would be within arm's reach of each other, and Kazeshima would get the upper hand.

_So, basically, I can't move when I'm gonna have to move,_ Rikuo thought dismally, amazed at how much time Kazeshima was giving him to think.

_Quite a pickle you seem to be in, Rikuo. Quite. A. Pickle._

_You're very annoying, and I don't have time for this._

_Actually,_ Night Rikuo appeared behind Rikuo tapping his shoulder, "You have all the time in the world. It's a time stop."

Rikuo sighed. "Well, as long as that means I get a break and the bet's still on, I'm okay."

Night Rikuo smirked. "Well, in reality, you're not. Even though I'm the one using the power, it's your body that's suffering the consequences. When I pull out the time stop, you're going to feel soooo tired! I doubt you'll have the energy to fend off another attack by Kazeshima."

Rikuo stood there for a moment, his glasses slipping down his nose. Finally, he pushed them back up. "If you weren't usually on my side, I'd say you're pure evil. See, this is the reason why I was so afraid of yokai before!"

"No it isn't," Night Rikuo said.

There was a moment of silence, then, "So, is there a point to making me suffer even more? Were the bruises, scrapes, gashed leg, and overall annoyed mood not enough for you?"

Night Rikuo shrugged. "I just thought you'd want to move the lower-level yokai in the meeting room before Keikan finds them and, oh yeah, discovers your secret about being a quarter yokai. Tell me how that goes."

Rikuo rolled his eyes. "You'll know how it goes. Remember, the whole, 'I see what you see' deal?"

"You have exactly twenty-eight minutes and fifty-two seconds. Whoops, make that fifty. I'd go if I were you."

Rikuo groaned, but ran out the doorway. Turning back, he stood beside Kazeshima. "Whatever I do now affects him, right?" Night Rikuo just nodded. Now it was Rikuo's turn to look like the Cheshire cat. "I'll be at the meeting house in a sec."

…

Rikuo was out of breath when he finally reached the main house, and even more so when he got to where Tsurara and Yura were standing, outside the doors of the meeting room. Tsurara was yelling something, probably trying to warn the yokai inside.

"Why would they even be in the meeting house tonight? What could they possibly be doing?" Rikuo brushed aside the paper door, sighing. "Of course. I should have known they'd be partying. At least they were heading into their hiding places." The room was in the middle of an all out confusion fest. A few of the yokai, such as Kubinashi and Notto Kozo, were already behind the statue in the back of the room. Then there were Ao and Kurotabo, fighting on the rug in the middle of the room.

"All right." Rikuo sheathed his sword, bracing himself, then he set to work. He decided to save Ao and Kurotabo for last, since they were the bulkiest, and started with the smaller yokai. Kappa proved more difficult than expected, being slippery and all.

There were fifty yokai in the room, and time started before Rikuo had moved half of them. And then everyone was even more confused then before.

"WAAAAH!" Natto Kozo shouted, running into another wall.

"Would you stop doing that?" Kubinashi exclaimed stepping out from behind the statue to pick up the broom-like yokai. Looking around, he asked, "Was everything like that before?"

"No! Why else would I be so confused?" Rikuo ran over to Natto Kozo, covering his mouth.

"Get behind the statue!" He mercilessly threw Natto Kozo at Kubinashi.

"Master?" Ao asked, releasing his wrestling hold on Kurotabo. "By the way, I was about to beat you to a pulp."

"No, you were not. I was merely holding back on you. I would have squashed you in a second if-"

"Would you guys please just hide already?" Rikuo pleaded, pushing a few smaller yokai into a connecting room. "Don't you know that Keikan is outside?"

As if on cue, there was a shout of, "Wait, YURA KEIKAN!" Rikuo could have kissed Yuki Onna for being so discreet in her warnings.

"Why do you keep shouting my name, Oikawa?" Yura asked. Rikuo slapped his head. _Figures._

He took another glance around the room. There were only five yokai left, wondering what they were going to do or where they were going to hide. Apparently, hearing the onmyoji's name a second time had sufficiently scared the other house yokai.

Nura looked around. All the hiding places were taken, and the door was opening.

…

"Honestly, Oikawa. For someone so intent on seeing yokai, you have dragged this out for quite a bit." Yura managed to squeeze behind Tsurara, rolling her eyes. "I must investigate this yokai…aura…" Yura opened the door, seeing a completely empty room.

Well, empty besides Rikuo, whose baggy cloak was now bulging in some areas.

"Nura? But, weren't you just…" Yura pointed back at the room where she had seen Tsurara and Rikuo a few minutes ago. There was a doorway on the back side of the room, so maybe he got in through there? Yura shook her head. "Is there something wrong with your cloak?" she asked, noticing that a few of the bulges were moving.

"W-What? No, there's nothing wrong with my cloak. Absolutely, positively-" Rikuo's katana fell out of its once snug spot in his cloak. "Sorry," one of the hiding yokai whispered. Rikuo stood still, a deer in headlights.

"Rikuo Nura, you're hiding something." It wasn't a question.

Tsurara looked back and forth between Rikuo and Yura. Keikan never called him by his full name. This was bad. "Hey, how's this weather?" Tsurara interjected, stepping between Yura and Rikuo. "I mean, it's five o'clock. The sun should be up for another two or three hours, and yet it's completely dark outside. Japan, huh? We get the craziest storms."

Yura brushed Tsurara aside, not about to be distracted. "Rikuo Nura, are you hiding yokai? A small aura is coming off of you."

Rikuo would have answered, whether with an excuse or the truth, we will never know, however.

Because right then, an ear-breaking screech filled the air, followed by a wind so sharp that it cut through the paper doors.

Rikuo couldn't help but smile. Both he and Night Rikuo.

He had been wondering when Kazeshima would notice the scissor right beneath his foot, the haircut, and the bucket waiting to swing at him as soon as he stepped outside the hallway of the house.

Night Rikuo had to give props to Nura for that. _Couldn't have done it better myself…Well…_

**All right. Here's one of the longest chapters, you know, to make up for one of the longest pauses. I'll stop mentioning that, and just end this lovely day with**

**PLEASE REVIEW! In the name of all things good and anime, REVIEW! You've made it past the main course. Now it's time for dessert.**

**And yes. That made sense in my mind.**


	10. The Secret Council Meeting

**Me: All righty. Well, it's a tenth chapter!**

**Yura: Does that mean this story is almost over? It gives me headaches.**

**Tsurara: Oooh. Do you need an icepack? I gave a few to Rikuo since he said that InuApril made hammers constantly hit his head whenever she talks with her shrill, insane voice.**

**Me: Not nice, Tsurara. And more not nice, Rikuo. I know you're out there!**

**Rikuo: You know about my hammer condition, InuApril!**

**Me: (sigh) Anyways, I was just trying to think of something fun to do to honor this deca-chapter, since, for me, it's somehow a big deal.**

**Rikuo: Wow. You really have no life.**

**Me: Tsurara, can you, like, ice his mouth closed or something?**

**Tsurara: Never to Rikuo! You don't own him!**

**Me: And there's the disclaimer. As for something special, I'll leave it up to the readers. Ask me to type anything, anything at all (K-rated), and I'll do it. It has to be for Nurarihyon, and torture for the characters is preferred.**

**Yura: I'm barely mentioned! How is that fair?**

**Me: I never said it should be fair. Now, onto the story, sorry for the long opening. Just remember to review your ideas, and thanks for being so supportive :)**

Rikuo stopped smiling as soon as Yura turned in the direction of the yokai howl. It was obvious that her first reaction was to step outside the door and attack, but her new qualms about Rikuo were stopping her. "Don't worry about me, Keikain. There's a yokai here. I'll protect this side. I'm pretty sure my grandpa is over there, and I don't want him to get hurt."

Yura hesitated, still unsure. Finally, she nodded. "But promise that we will talk about this, Nura. Don't think I'll forget about your yokai aura." With that, she left the room. Immediately, Rikuo started flapping his shirt, forcing the yokai out.

"Thank you, master, thank you," they said, scrambling away. Rikuo picked up his katana.

"Your welcome, but next time, be more careful. I don't need Keikain suspecting me."

"Um, Rikuo," Tsurara interrupted, slowly phasing into her yokai form, "I think it's a little late for that. She felt the aura! She's going to come back! What are we going to do?"

Rikuo put a calming hand on Yuki Onna's shoulder. "Don't worry. When she comes back, I won't have any yokai aura anywhere near me. Look, they're already hidden!" Nura gestured at the now seemingly empty room. "Besides, when she sees me slay a yokai, there's no way she'll think I'm one."

_But won't that just leave her with questions like, "Oh, wow. How did Nura-kun do that?_

"By the way, Night Form, your comments are not appreciated," Rikuo growled. Yuki Onna took a step back. "No, no!" Rikuo flustered. "I was talking to my other…Oh, never mind."

Yuki Onna smiled. "I guess I understand your dual-personality thingee. Now, what do you need me to do, Rikuo?"

Nura thought for a moment. "Well, if Yura sees you fighting the yokai, I'll think she'll be even more suspicious, since, you know, you've never even killed a spider in front of her." Yuki Onna blushed, remembering back to a time when a small spider had crept up on her during a Paranormal Investigation Squad meeting. It hadn't really gone well. "And she's already seen my katana. I'll go help her fight off Kazeshima. How about you make sure that no other yokai are running around. And go warn Granpa and Karasu Tengu."

Yuki Onna nodded, although she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be helping Nura fight. Not that that meant much. She'll usually came along anyway, just to make sure that he was okay. She turned, heading toward the kitchen, when Rikuo called.

"Tell them gently. Not everyone can handle news as well as you." Yuki Onna smiled with a blush. At this rate, her yokai power would become melting instead of freezing. She would tell Nurarihyon and Karasu Tengu and protect the main house from all the threats of the day, then go and help the young master. Simple as that.

…

Rikuo watched Yuki Onna go. Of all the people he would want to fight by his side and have his back, she was definitely number one, but he really didn't want her to get hurt. Plus, he was about to tread a very thin line between not showing his true potential in front of Yura while defeating a dangerous and powerful yokai.

_What a pickle. Pickle, pickle, pickle._

"Oh, come on, Night Form. The last thing I need now is your sarcastic thoughts."

_It's not sarcasm, it's fact. Besides, the sun's falling now. I could always help._

"Yeah, right," Rikuo scoffed. "You just want to win the bet. Now, here's a question. If an onmyoji is fighting right next to you and another yokai, what will she do?" Rikuo could see his night form shrug. "She exterminates them both. No questions asked. That's why I'm going out, beating Kazeshima, then sleeping soundly in the knowledge that you'll owe me for winning the bet."

Night Rikuo appeared in front of Nura. "Don't you remember what I told you? Kazeshima isn't really the biggest problem!"

"Are you talking about Hitotsume?" Rikuo asked. "First off, how would you know and not me, and secondly, hasn't he always been loyal?"

Night Rikuo sighed impatiently. "First off, I'll tell you later. Secondly, no!"

"All right, you don't have to be so angry about it," Rikuo said, holding up his hands to try to calm Night Rikuo down. "I bet you're regretting that deal we made now, though, huh?"

Night Rikuo couldn't help smiling. "Not one bit." Then he disappeared.

Shrugging, Rikuo went out the door to catch up with Yura. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

…

Yuki Onna had pretty much chased all the yokai into the relative safety of the kitchen. No one seemed to mind the cramped space, though. There was food.

"Well, I guess that's everyone," Yuki Onna said, squeezing through the yokai and out the door. "Phew, that was tough." Her hands balled into fists, she exclaimed, "Time to help the young master! Whoops, I mean, Rikuo!" Yuki Onna started giggling down the hall, barely paying attention to where she was going.

"Rikuo Nura, the Third Heir, is simply not prepared to be the ruler of the Nura clan. I've been saying this forever, and you all know it by now." Yuki Onna stopped. She was outside an abandoned room. The Nura house was so big that more than a few rooms remained unattended. This was one, and there was a voice coming out of it.

_They cannot possibly be complaining about Rikuo,_ Yuki Onna thought, tiptoeing closer to the door. _After all he's done for the clan, how can they think him unfit to be the head?_ Her ear was now pressed against the door.

"Hitotsume, we have been over this. Rikuo-sama has shown great skill and bravery, even for only having a quarter of the yokai bloodline in him. If the Supreme Commander wants him to take over, and the boy seems more than ready, I do not see why you show such concern." Yuki Onna fist pumped. At least one yokai was looking after her best friend.

"The quarter bloodline is exactly my point," Hitotsume yelled. Yuki Onna would have to have a talk with Rikuo about him. He was obviously and saboteur and overall bad guy. "The Nura clan has always been ruled by at least half a bloodline. Rikuo is only yokai at night, and even that is erratic. How can we have a puny human as our leader? A leader of yokai!"

Yuki Onna couldn't wait. She had to see who was in that room. It was obviously more than Hitotsume and Rikuo's defender since she could clearly hear the occasional rustle of feet or kimono. She opened the door a crack, peering inside.

All the council members of the Nura group lay inside. She could easily recognize Zen, Shoei, Gyuki, and the one who had been speaking kindly of Rikuo, Mokugyo Daruma. She could always recognize him, on account of his lack of a mouth. And the weird mustache. She had always wondered why he'd need a mustache if he didn't have a mouth.

Sitting across from Rikuo's friends were his criticizers, or the ones who just didn't care. Mottainai Obake was eating, just as always. Hitotsume Nyudo, the Cyclops, goatee yokai, was in the center, standing. There were a few others, but to Hitotsume's right was one of his greatest supporters, Sorobanbo. On his left was another anti-supporter of Rikuo, Mitsume Yazura.

"Zen, you must agree with me that Rikuo has been unfit for his position for quite awhile, and the Supreme Commander is planning on letting him succeed, and soon! You've always been a reasonable man." Hitotsume directed his one-eyed gaze on the poison master, who rose.

"Hitotsume, although Rikuo-sama has his faults, he is the greatest fighter in the Nura clan. If you do not trust in his and the Supreme Commadner's wishes, then maybe it is you who is misplaced."

"Yes!" Yuki Onna exclaimed, then covered her mouth. Every head turned in her direction. _Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ She thought frantically, backing out as quietly as she could. She had to tell Rikuo. He had to convince them, all of them, and maybe even throw Hitotsume out!

"I believe we have an intruder," the three-eyed Mitsume Yazura exclaimed. Before Yuki Onna could move another step, all of the yokai council members were outside, staring her in the face.

"Um, does anyone want coffee, or, you know, iced tea?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, oh, I do!" Mottainai Obake exclaimed wildly. Without another word, Yuki Onna scurried off into the kitchen.

The only problem would be when she came back with that iced tea and coffee.

**So, yeah, if the Japanese names are confusing anybody, I can maybe write a description or put a bunch of pictures on my DeviantArt account. Anyway, please review, and give me special ideas or suggestions for the tenth chapter!...It will be posted by the eleventh chapter! Yeah. So, anyway, feel free to drop a comment! Thank you!**


	11. Gyuki Speaks

**Me: Hello, fellow FanFiction perusers.**

**Night Rikuo: Oh, great. And just when we thought you had been sucked into a black hole and wouldn't be able to finish the story.**

**Me: Are you kidding? Rikuo still has a whole night of yokai-fighting to do!**

**Rikuo: Oh, you have **_**got**_** to be kidding me.**

**Me: I'm glad to see that I'm being very, very serious.**

**Yuki Onna: Well, that's a first.**

**Me: I know, right? Anyway, I don't own Nurarihyon.**

**Yura: You don't update nearly regularly enough to ever be the creator of anything.**

**Me: Okay, now that was just harsh.**

***Everyone high-fives Yura***

**Me: Glad to have your support guys.**

Yuki Onna raced through the kitchen, making the iced tea and coffee in record time. Not that anyone would ever know. When she finally had the beverages dispersed in just enough cups, she leaned against the kitchen counter. _Now what?_ She wondered, blowing her bangs up out of her eyes. _I definitely don't want to go back there any time soon, but Rikuo needs me!_

Just thinking of going back to the once abandoned room just at the end of the hallway sent shivers up Yuki Onna's spine. The only reconciling factor was that she had been in her yokai form. If she had been Tsurara, well, who knows what could have happened?

Suddenly, one of the cups tipped over. Yuki Onna nearly screamed, watching it fall to the ground in slow motion. Exhaling sharply, she blew out her patented ice cold breath, just catching the cup in a cozy, snow-type embrace. Yuki Onna picked up, put it back on the tray with the other cups, then let her ice-breath melt to the ground.

"I think you are going to need a broom."

This time, Yuki Onna did scream, but her mouth was soon covered by a tan, somewhat hairy hand. "Hey, I am just trying to help!"

Yuki Onna turned around and faced Gyuki. Half his face was covered by his long, greasy hair, but Yuki Onna could see a hint of concern in his one revealed eye. A sight she had been sure that she would never see.

"Gyuki!" A hint of a smile appeared upon the yokai's face. Then, as soon as it had appeared, it went away again.

"What were you doing? Did you want to get killed?"

"Killed?" Yuki Onna exclaimed. "We're in the Supreme Commander's house! They can't kill me here!"

Gyuki looked around, then asked, "There is another, rogue yokai here right now, is there not?"

Yuki Onna started. He was right. Kazeshima. With an unaligned yokai loose in the manor, it could be a free-for-all. "B-But the Supreme Commander's here, too. It's not like he would let anything happen right under his nose, right?"

Gyuki sighed. "The Supreme Commander relies on his clan members to not sabotage him. It is that way with every leader. You place trust in your allies, but if they turn, then what kind of leader can you be?"

Yuki Onna looked down. "So many clan members oppose Rikuo, but he's a brilliant leader." Yuki Onna glared up at Gyuki. "He's just as good as any yokai, if not better!"

"You are speaking to the choir, Yuki Onna," Gyuki sighed. "Rikuo-sama has proven himself to me. Before then, however, I was sided with Hitotsume." Smiling, he whispered something else.

"Huh?" Yuki Onna asked. Gyuki leaned over, so that Yuki Onna could feel his breath on her ear.

"That is why I know how to defeat this plan."

...

Yura stood outside a paper doorway, taking in the massive yokai aura that was protruding from it. Inside was a yokai of awesome power. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it all by herself.

_I am a great omnyoji,_ she reminded herself. _Master of shinigami and offspring of the Keikain group. No yokai on this planet can stop me!_

"Yura! I found you!" Yura jumped, ready to attack as she swiveled around to face Nura.

"Nura, although I do not appreciate your presence, I feel as though people just keep sneaking up on others in this house. How is it that your family never seems to make a sound when approaching?"

Rikuo sighed. It looked like he wouldn't be able to win his way with Yura tonight. Suddenly, Yura was staring at him, her nose centimeters from his. "Nura, what happened to your yokai aura? Nothing of that magnitude could just disappear!"

Rikuo brushed the back of his head. "What yokai aura? I keep telling you, Yura, I'm a completely normal hu-"

"THIRD HEIR, RIKUO NURA!"

Rikuo's face fell. _Well, now, that just killed everything, didn't it!_ Rikuo couldn't believe that his Night Form had the gall to make a sarcastic remark when everything was crumbling in around him.

Yura hit Rikuo with a pointed glare. "Um, he must be talking about my third chest hair! I just got it yesterday. Though, how he knows that, I really don't want to know."

Keikain rolled her eyes. "Like I said, Rikuo Nura, we will talk about this later."

"Yeah, how about we exorcise that thing, first?" Rikuo pointed toward the paper door, where a black shadow was slowly filling in the white. Kazeshima hadn't been that big when Rikuo had fought him. How was that possible?

"Nura, you'd better run. You do not want to get hurt."

Rikuo shook his head. "No way, Yura. I can't just leave you here all alone to face a yokai!"

"I'm an omnyoji. It is my job to purify all yokai and not allow anyone to get hurt. That includes you, whether you are yokai or not." Yura turned, taking three shinigami papers out of her pocket. "But don't worry. If you are, in fact, a yokai, I'll be sure to purify you later."

Rikuo scrunched his brow. "Geez, thanks."

"Now, come out yokai, so that I can set your soul to rest!" Yura widened her stance, bending her knees.

"You know, I think I"m gonna have to pass on that one," the shadow replied from behind the door. "However, if you would kindly leave the young lord and myself alone for just five minutes, I'd be glad to come out and face you then."

"Unacceptable." Yura didn't even hesitate.

The shadow remained calm. "Well, then, I'll just stay in here."

Yura remained unfazed. "I will come in to get you if you do not come out. I do not wish to ruin the Nura house, but I will if you force my hand!"

"You can come in if you wish, but I'll be gone before you can even scratch me. Really, I will get my audience with Rikuo Nura, the Third Heir, at some point. Whether you hinder me or not, which would get me really angry, by the way, is totally up to you. Let me must warn you that my quarrel is not with you. Yet."

Rikuo stepped in front of Yura. "Nura, you cannot go in there!"

Rikuo smiled. "Glad to know that you still care a little about me Yura. Now, I don't want you to get hurt on my account. Don't worry; I can take care of myself for five minutes."

Yura took a step back. All of a sudden, every aspect of Rikuo had changed. He was still the same old Rikuo that she knew from school, but his composure, his very tone of voice had changed. He had become more forceful, very unlike the happy, pleaser of a kid back at school. _Maybe he is keeping secrets from me, after all._

Yura sighed. "It is your choice, Nura-kun. I will be right out here, underneath this cherry blossom tree. You have exactly five minutes."

Rikuo smiled. "Thank you, Yura!" The omnyoji's eyes widened. She had never seen such a shift in personalities. One minute, he was commanding, the next, he was just like a little kid.

Meanwhile, Rikuo wasn't sure where he stood with Yura. One minute, she was going to exorcise him. Then, when he volunteered to face a yokai, she was all concerned about his health.

_Either way, you are so done if you don't let me out,_ Night Rikuo interrupted. Rikuo walked forward, pushing aside the paper door.

"We shall see about that. I still have a few pranks left in me yet."

**Me: Okeedokee. The chapter's done, and the story is about to hit its climax! The next chapter won't be the last, but there's going to be a big battle scene soon, and then we'll get to see who's really on Rikuo's side. Until next time...**

**Hitotsume: REVIEW!**

**Me: You heard the villain. And that was totally not against his will!**

**Hitotsume: She has me tied to a television screen, and I feel like my eye's burning!**


	12. Meeting Adjourned

**Me: Haha! Take that, Yuki Onna! It hasn't been a month yet, but here I am, updating.**

**Yuki Onna: Oooh. You're so quick.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Yuki Onna: That was sarcasm!**

**Me: I love Sarc Asm. Me and him are best buds.**

**Yuki Onna: Ugh.**

**Me: Take it away, Nura-kun!**

**Rikuo: InuApril does not own Nurarihyon no Mago. But she wants to. But she never will. There, I did it. Are you happy now?**

**Me: Not until I read about your battle with Kazeshima.**

**Rikuo: Ugh.**

**Me: Who's this "Ugh"? Anyway, story time!**

Rikuo walked into a disaster area, and he knew it as soon as he opened the door.

"Well, well, well," Kazeshima said, an ever broadening smile on his face. Rikuo wondered how he could simply ignore the destruction that had used to be a guest area/relaxation room. The floors were torn up, the ceiling smashed down. Rubble was everywhere, and even Nura's sandals couldn't help the discomfort that it caused. The only thing about the room that was intact was the paper door Rikuo had entered from and closed behind him. "Sorry about the mess, but I kinda went on a rampage after you cut my hair. I mean, the scissors and bucket were nothing. But my hair? Do you know how hard it is to make it look evil enough to impress you opponent?" Kazeshima started hyperventilating.

Rikuo tried not to smile so obviously. Kazeshima somehow managed to calm himself and then continued his gloat. "It was easy to not mess up that door. After all, I couldn't have that omnyoji girl coming after me without you here." Rikuo pretended to look at his watch. "Am I boring you?" Kazeshima asked in what could be described as a screech.

Shrugging, Rikuo said, "I could care less about your little plan at this point. See, that omnyoji out there told me I had five minutes to reason with you, but if you want to waste that time gloating, I'll be more than happy to listen. However, be aware that it is my duty to rid my house of such a nuisance as a rogue yokai, so I myself will give you thirty seconds to tell me who you work for and why." Rikuo already knew half of that answer, but he had to hear it for himself, just to be sure.

_What, you don't trust me?_ His Night Form bugged in. Rikuo mentally scoffed.

_Not today, I don't._

_Actually, _Night Rikuo said rather pointedly, _it's tomorrow today. Midnight passed awhile ago._

Rikuo could barely contain himself. Less than eight hours of this torture. Then Kazeshima rushed in at him. _Oh, joy!_ Rikuo thought dismally, getting ready to block the attack.

...

"HERE'S YOUR TEA!" Yuki Onna shouted as she rushed into the room with a tray filled to the corners with eight tiny cups. She rushed around the room, dropping each cup off at its desired location with incredible speed and agility. She was at Zen and Shoei, the last people on the right side of the table, when all the cups spilled, covering the two yokai in tea.

"OHMYGAWSHOHMYGAWSHOHMYGAWSH! I'm so, so sorry Lords Zen and Shoei. Please, let me clean you up!" Yuki Onna made a big show of picking up all the tea cups and placing them back on the tray. Five other yokai still hadn't gotten their tea. "I'll be right back for you all."

Then Gyuki rose, addressing the rest of the table. "I think I will go and assist little Yuki Onna. She has her work cut out for her."

With that he left the room, followed closely by Yuki Onna with Zen and Shoei taking up the rear. When they had exited, Mokugyo Daruma stood. "Under these circumstances, I say we adjourn this meeting and wait until the Supreme Commander can hear your arguments, Hitotsume. In the meantime, I still want my tea, so I bid you all ado."

Now Hitotsume was left with Mottainai Obake, Sorobanbo, and Mitsume Yazura. If looks could kill, those yokai would also be gone. Hitotsume had never been so enraged.

"Well?" Mottainai Obake asked, stuffing more food into his mouth between gulps of tea. "He said meeting adjourned."

"No he didn't!" Hitotsume shouted.

Obake shrugged. "He said those two words in the same sentence, and that's good enough for me." Taking all the food that he could carry, Obake left the room as well.

The two remaining lesser yokai looked up at Hitotsume expectantly. Through gritted teeth, the Cyclops made a decision.

"We must do what has to be done. For the Nura Clan. We cannot have a weak human leading us! It doesn't make any sense! Even if he is skilled in battle, other yokai groups will come after him, and he will falter. It's time that everyone in the house came to realize that. Come, Sorobanbo, Mitsume. If that idiot Kazeshima hasn't finished him off by daybreak, then we will."

Sorobanbo and Mitsume nodded, obedient to their own, true master. The Supreme Commander may have been the leader of the night, but no one could have their respect like Hitotsume. He had earned it with planning, cunning, and sometimes backstabbing.

At daybreak, Rikuo Nura would be gone, and the Nura Clan would be in good hands once again. A yokai would take up the reigns.

Even Hitotsume would have a chance of being the new Third Heir. He'd have to write a touching speech commemorating Rikuo when he was done with this.

...

In the kitchen, Yuki Onna was giggling uncontrollably.

"What exactly is going on?" Zen asked, using a towel to wipe off the stain that the tea would surely leave. "And why did you spill tea on us?"

Gyuki answered for Yuki Onna. "Hitotsume had a bigger plan than trying to change our opinions about the Third Heir. Right at this moment, Rikuo Nura is fighting an evil wind yokai called Kazeshima, too distracted to even notice that such a meeting is taking place, and when he is defeated, Hitotsume will have finally proven how weak Rikuo Nura really is."

"Rikuo Nura will win," Shoei said without looking up from his wet cloak. "Hitotsume will fail in two things tonight. The meeting was a disaster, and Rikuo will have proven himself. Again."

Yuki Onna had finally gotten ahold of herself. "But shouldn't we help Rikuo with Kazeshima? I mean, he could always use the back-up."

Gyuki shook his head. "The Supremem Commander has known that this night would come months ago. I told him myself after Rikuo had defeated me. He then went on to tell Night Rikuo. The day form of Rikuo must defeat Kazeshima himself. If he gets help, Hitotsume will just throw another challenge at him."

"Wait, so Rikuo's day form had no idea about this? Why didn't he transform as soon as night fell, then?" Yuki Onna wondered aloud.

Gyuki shrugged. "That, you'll have to ask Night Rikuo."

There was a pause in the conversation, where the only thing to be heard was Zen and Shoei trying to rid themselves of the tea stains. Then Mokugyo Daruma, who had been listening silently the whole time, finally asked, "Wasn't there an omnyoji on the premises hunting the very same yokai that Rikuo should be fighting?"

Everything stopped.

"We have to distract Yura!" Yuki Onna exclaimed, rushing out the room in mid-transformation from yokai to human. Everyone else quickly followed behind her, hiding their demonic traits in the process.

**Me: Ooooh! Everything's starting to make sense now! Loving it!**

**Rikuo: You're the only one.**

**Night Rikuo: Not true. I'm enjoying this story as well. And, based on the reviews, I'd say a few more people are as well.**

**Me: Yeah, good point, Night Rikuo. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You don't know how much I appreciate it!**

**Rikuo: Man, Hitotsume tells them to review, and they do? How is that fair? Bad guys get all the cool stuff.**

**Me: Because that gives good guys like you a harder time, and people like me more joy. Anyway, please, review! And thank you so much for everything thus far! I'll update soon! -ish. Bye!**


	13. Just an Old Fashioned Flashback

**Me: All right. I am back baby!**

**Yuki Onna: Well, you're a lazy one!**

**Me: Okay, in my defense, I was gonna type the next chapter. I had it all written out and everything!**

**Yuki Onna: Sure, sure.**

**Me: And then I saw that the second season of Nurarihyon, which I don't own, is finally online! And then I just got so excited, and…internet! Anyway, today's update is the all-important flashback scene!**

**Yuki Onna: Geez. I hate those. I just hope it's not in black and white.**

**Me: It is! Black works, white back drop. Or, depending on your preference, vice versa! Duh.**

**Yuki Onna: Just get on with it.**

One Month Ago

Night had fallen, and, for what seemed like the first time in quite awhile, all was quite at the Nura Main House. Even though there were no evil yokai around, Rikuo's Night Form was up and about. Rikuo needed his rest, and he figured his Night Form could use the peace and quiet in the outside world.

_Not that this is torturing me or anything,_ Night Rikuo thought to himself as he gazed upon the cherry blossom tree right outside his room, _but I think I actually prefer the action. That's what I get for only showing up when the villains are around._ Sighing, he launched himself up onto his preferred seat, a branch protruding from the middle of the tree.

As soon as his cloak had settled down all around him and his back was leaning against the trunk, Karasu Tengu appeared, landing on the bridge of Night Rikuo's nose.

"Mast Rikuo!" Karasu Tengu exclaimed, obviously frazzled. "Where's the danger: a monster or a-a-"

"Everything is fine, Karasu Tengu," Night Rikuo said, the embodiment of calmness. "I am just enjoying the view the night has to offer." Arching an eyebrow, he asked, "Is everything fine with you?"

Karasu Tengu just stood there. Seeing Rikuo in his Night Form had made him worry that an evil yokai was around, but he supposed that even alter egos had to get out everyone once in a while. Then Karasu Tengu remembered his message. "Oh, yes. Master Rikuo, the Supremem Commader has requested your presence on a very urgent matter." Night Rikuo stared at the bird yokai for a long, long moment. "Well, go!" Karasu Tengu exclaimed.

"Do you know the cause of this urgency?"

"Well, no, but-"

Like the wind, Night Rikuo was gone. If the Supreme Commander, his grandfather, hadn't confided in his right-hand bird, then whatever was on his mind was trouble. And not the good kind of trouble, like little pranks.

This was big.

_So much for relaxing,_ Night Rikuo thought as he followed the Supreme Commander's aura. He finally found him in the kitchen along with Gyuki. Nurarihyon was sitting on the counter, sipping a cup of herbal tea.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like some, Gyuki?" Nurarihyon asked, pointing to the extra cup on the counter. "It's no trouble to make."

Gyuki shook his head. Seeing Night Rikuo, Gyuki bowed slightly, but only enough for the Third Heir to see.

"Grandpa," Night Rikuo said, nodding at Gyuki as he walked to the middle of the kitchen. "Karasu Tengu told me that you had something urgent to discuss."

Nurarihyon took one final sip of his tea, then, taking a deep breath, addressed his grandson. "First thing's first. Is your Day Form getting some rest? Is he okay?"

Night Rikuo closed his eyes, going to his inner self. There, he found his Day Form lying across a bed, snoring quite loudly. "He's currently resting. Do you need to consult with him? I can transform back."

"No, no. This is perfect." Nurarihyon smiled. "See, we have a bit of a problem, and it is essential that the human part of Rikuo Nura remains ignorant of the following information." Night Rikuo wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. He, as a whole person, had always been involved in every aspect of life, battle, etc. However, he didn't interrupt as Gyuki began to speak.

"Third Heir, Rikuo Nura. As you know, though most yokai in the Nura Clan now honor and respect that title as yours, there are still those who would oppose you, now more than before. They do not agree with our Supreme Commander's choice due to your three-quarter human blood. They feel that you are entirely human and the only reason you have done so well against other clans is that you are lucky. They also believe that they themselves would be better fit to rule, but our commander is either too old or too family-oriented to choose another as the Third Heir."

Night Rikuo waited patiently for new information. "Also as you know," Gyuki continued with a sigh, "I was once opposed to your succession to the title of Third Heir. Therefore, though I no longer participate in anti-Nura functions, I have my knowledge in some…plans to stop your growing popularity throughout the Nura Clan."

"And?" Night Rikuo prompted after a long pause.

It was Nurarihyon who continued the story. "A few months ago, after his defeat, Gyuki came to me with some information concerning an underground group of yokai, predominantly led by Hitotsume. It started four years ago, when I first nominated you to be Third Heir. Ever since then, they have tried to change my mind through heated arguments and certain yokai uprisings throughout the Clan. Pathetic strategy for a group that wants to remained unidentified."

"Before I cut off all my ties with the group," Gyuki said, "I planted Natto Kozo into the group, to inform me of a few plans that were in the works."

Night Rikuo blinked. "Natto Kozo? The little broom yokai?"

Gyuki nodded. "He's so weak that no one considers him much of a threat. Hitotsume didn't see much harm in allowing him to sit in on meetings."

"So, this plan. I suppose it has something to do with showing the rest of the clan just how weak I am?" Night Rikuo said, growing somewhat impatient with the two yokai's roundabout method of explaining things.

"That two-faced, one-eyed yokai," Nurarihyon grumbled. "He has finally set into motion a plan in which your Day Form will be tried to for exactly twenty-four hours. If he transforms, it will show that he is just a human with a yokai's help. If he fails, he's too weak to run any clan, let alone the Nura. If he knows, Hitotsume will just throw something else at him."

Night Rikuo understood. "In other words, my Day Form will have to defeat Hitotsume fairly, so as to show the clan that he is capable of being leader. And you want me to know so that I can somehow keep the transformation from occurring, without letting on why."

Nurarihyon nodded. "Hitotsume has hired two mercenary yokai. One is a rodent, the first round. The second round is Kazeshima. This wind yokai will be much more difficult than the rodent, but the two work together, the rodent to weaken the target, Kazeshima to finish him off."

Night Rikuo nodded once. Gyuki looked up. He had to ask. "Do you think you can keep this a secret from your Day Form and still keep him from transforming?"

A Cheshire cat grin spreak across the night yokai's face. "Certainly. After all, Rikuo Nura hates losing."

**Me: All right, that's all I have time for, but the next chapter will be up lickety split.**

**Yuki Onna: Pinky swear?**

**Me: …Sure. Anyway, please review. I promise, no more horribly planned updating schedules for this story.**


	14. The Final Battle

**Me: All righty! I'm back.**

**Yuki Onna: You didn't keep your pinky promise. It's been way over a month.**

**Me: …I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

**Yuki Onna: That's right. Ignore the question.**

_Rikuo walked into a disaster area, and he knew it as soon as he opened the door._

_"Well, well, well," Kazeshima said, an ever broadening smile on his face. Rikuo wondered how he could simply ignore the destruction that had used to be a guest area/relaxation room. The floors were torn up, the ceiling smashed down. Rubble was everywhere, and even Nura's sandals couldn't help the discomfort that it caused. The only thing about the room that was intact was the paper door Rikuo had entered from and closed behind him. "Sorry about the mess, but I kinda went on a rampage after you cut my hair. I mean, the scissors and bucket were nothing. But my hair? Do you know how hard it is to make it look evil enough to impress you opponent?" Kazeshima started hyperventilating._

_Rikuo tried not to smile so obviously. Kazeshima somehow managed to calm himself and then continued his gloat. "It was easy to not mess up that door. After all, I couldn't have that omnyoji girl coming after me without you here." Rikuo pretended to look at his watch. "Am I boring you?" Kazeshima asked in what could be described as a screech._

_Shrugging, Rikuo said, "I could care less about your little plan at this point. See, that omnyoji out there told me I had five minutes to reason with you, but if you want to waste that time gloating, I'll be more than happy to listen. However, be aware that it is my duty to rid my house of such a nuisance as a rogue yokai, so I myself will give you thirty seconds to tell me who you work for and why." Rikuo already knew half of that answer, but he had to hear it for himself, just to be sure._

_What, you don't trust me? His Night Form bugged in. Rikuo mentally scoffed._

_Not today, I don't._

_Actually, Night Rikuo said rather pointedly, it's tomorrow today. Midnight passed awhile ago._

_Rikuo could barely contain himself. Less than eight hours of this torture. Then Kazeshima rushed in at him. Oh, joy! Rikuo thought dismally, getting ready to block the attack._

Rikuo was thrown against the wall. He'd somehow managed to block Kazeshima's charge, but the force had pushed him five feet backwards. He couldn't believe the pain that shot up his back, but he ignored it, just as he'd been ignoring the thousands of other injuries he'd received that day.

"You want to know who I work for?" Kazeshima whispered, his face inches from Rikuo's. "I'll tell you, since it's my job to destroy you anyway."

Rikuo gulped. Reaching slowly downward, he grabbed the hilt of his sword. He didn't know why he hadn't drawn it sooner, but, for now, he needed its comfort more than anything.

"A yokai called Hitotsume and a few of his followers hired me and my rat friend for the day. Unfortunately, you destroyed my rat friend." Kazeshima shrugged. "More money for me. And more glory. Imagine, a mercenary destroying the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. I'll go down in the history books for this." Kazeshima held his head back and laughed. Rikuo drew his blade, and, with a warrior scream, took a swipe at Kazeshima. The air above Kazeshima thickened, and Rikuo found it hard to bring down his sword, but he pushed through. Kazeshima's laughing increased. "Go on, try to hit me."

Gritting his teeth, Rikuo pushed down hard, his sword breaking through the wind barrier and hitting Kazeshima across the chest. The wind yokai screamed. He couldn't believe it.

Rikuo sidestepped and ran to the other end of the room, putting some distance between him and Kazeshima. The air around him cackled, and he had barely caught his breath before a huge bolt of electricity seemed to engulf him. It took every ounce of energy he had to not scream aloud. He couldn't risk Yura hearing him. When the energy dissipated, Rikuo fell to his knees, his sword barely in his grip.

"You didn't bychance forget the fact that I control wind, did you?" Kazeshima cackled, slowly moving toward the wounded Rikuo. The Third Heir, using his sword to hold his weight, slowly got up. "Oh, so he's not done yet? How long do you think you'll last? One more minute? One second? Either way, you're just a human. You won't be able to defeat me in this form. It's actually quite pathetic."

Rikuo glared, but inside, he wondered if Kazeshima. Was his bet with his Night Form worth possibly dying for? What was the point? If he were in his yokai form, Kazeshima would be like a fly against the wall, and Rikuo would be the fly swatter. He wouldn't have to deal with this pain, either.

"No," Rikuo said out loud. "No, I won't let you win!" All of the sudden, every cut, every bruise, every sore muscle disappeared. It was just him and Kazeshima, and a space of air between the two. Moving faster than the wind, Rikuo closed the gap between him and Kazeshima. In a blaze of fury, he stabbed at Kazeshima, each blow causing the yokai to scream. He heard the air around him sizzle, but he didn't feel that wave of electricity that was coursing through his body. His mind was somewhere else. "You're through, Kazeshima!" Rikuo exclaimed. One final stab, and Kazeshima disappeared into a pink purification cloud. He had been defeated. He'd never come after Rikuo again.

Rikuo gasped for air, all the pain coming back. Before he lost consciousness, he whispered, "You lose…Night Form."

Then he fell to the floor.

…

"Yura!" Tsurara shrilled. Clearing her throat, she said again, "Yura! I didn't know you were still here!"

Yura glanced at Tsurura momentarily. "I did not know you were still here, either, Tsurara. Do you always spend this long in Nura's house?"

Tsurara blushed. "Do you?" she asked timidly. Yura didn't comment.

Behind Tsurara stood Gyuki, Zen, Daruma, and Shoei. All of them were dressed in jeans and a shirt, and any yokai traits were hidden. Yura paid little attention to them. Instead, she checked her watch for the nth time. "Nura has one more minute to come out of that room," she muttered to herself.

"Why, what's in that room?" Tsurara asked.

"Nothing that you should worry about. You and…the rest of the household," Yura motioned toward the other four people standing silently behind Tsurara, "should find a safe place to stay for the night. If I have a problem, I'll search you out.

In Tsurara's mind, that translated as, "If I find out that Nura is a yokai, you guys are next."

"If I may," Daruma stepped forward before Tsurara could think of anything to say, "you look exhausted. It's past midnight. Perhaps you should come into the main house and rest there for the night. I'm sure Rikuo will come out to see you in the morning."

Yura's watch beeped. "Time's up," she said. Turning to Daruma, she bowed. "Although the hospitality is appreciated, I will have to decline. However, I must impose and enter that room. Please forgive me. I am sure that Nura will understand."

Somehow, Tsurara and the rest doubted that. As Yura took a step forward, Gyuki said, "You think he is a yokai, don't you?"

Everyone froze.

"Say that was true. Say that Rikuo Nura was a master of the night, an antagonist of humans. Why would he go to a human school, have human friends, come out during the day, and always be looking out for you? Are those the characteristics of any yokai that you know of?"

Yura shook her head. "However, his behavior is suspicious, he always carries a sword with him in a quite obvious seam in his school uniform, and he is always running off before yokai appear. I must investigate."

"I do that too!" Tsurara blurted. "Does that make me a yokai?"

"Perhaps." Yura headed toward the door, not looking behind her.

"You know better than anyone that Ukiyoe Town is a dangerous place. The Nura family has a lot of money. Rikuo is probably just protecting himself-"

But Yura had already opened the door.

…

Hitotsume looked down at the unconscious Rikuo. He'd entered the room through a back corridor, fully expectant to see a giddy Kazeshima asking for his extra fifty percent. Instead, he saw no Kazeshima and an unconscious human Third Heir.

He huffed. _Figures_. Looking to his left, then to his right, he made sure that he was in fact alone. The others from the meeting had disappeared, probably looking for more tea.

"A yokai's job is a yokai's job," he grunted, stepping forward. "I'm gonna have to finish this one off myself. I tried to save the pathetic Third Heir, but that mercenary got to him first. The least I could do was avenge his death."

Suddenly, Rikuo stirred. Blinking, he turned to see Hitotsume. Rikuo's eyes were glazed, still dazed from the deep darkness of the subconscious. It was now or never for Hitotsume.

"So sorry," he said, then put his foot on Rikuo's back. The Third Heir grunted, trying to push back. "See, if you were a yokai, this would be nothing." Rikuo mumbled something, but Hitotsume didn't hear it. "Come again?"

"I said, 'If you were a human, you'd know that this would never work." With a heavy grunt, Rikuo swiped upward with his sword, cutting Hitotsume's leg up to his knee.

"Aaaaack!" Hitotsume yelped, jumping on one foot.

Rikuo slowly sat up, then stared defiantly up at Hitotsume. "Now-"

But before he could say anything else, Yura stepped into the room. She gasped. "Get away from Nura!" she yelled, taking out two shimigami strips and letting them fly toward Hitotsume. The yokai flinched.

Before they could reach Hitotsume, though, Rikuo cut them in half with his sword. "What are you doing?" Yura asked, appalled.

"This yokai was lost. He was asking for directions to Fiji when I accidentally swiped him with my sword. He's harmless," Rikuo answered. "And if he ever tries something like this again, more than his foot will get cut. In the meantime, I think he should be going."

"But Nura!"

"The Nura house in an old building, Yura," Rikuo explained, his eyes trained on the retreating Hitotsume. "We get many yokai from time to time, and we handle them peacefully. If we don't, then who knows what would happen to the house!" Yura stared at Rikuo thoughtfully. No wonder he was always so nervous about others coming to his house. "And if any unwanted, mean yokai come, well, the Nura Clan always has a great many precautions set up. Just in case."

**Me: Next chapter...Epilogue! In the meantime, vote on the poll in my profile. The results will be up in the next chapter.**

**Yuki Onna: Vote for me and Rikuo!**

**Me: Until next time, this has been the Final Battle!**


End file.
